At present, the patients, who cannot move freely, and the disabled person lying in bed all day generally use a bedpan to replace the toilet for convenience. However, it is uncomfortable when sitting on the bedpan directly, and it is inconvenient to clean the bum after using the bedpan and the sheet gets dirty easily.